


寵愛なき小女郎  （日本語訳）

by sansansansun



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansansansun/pseuds/sansansansun
Summary: ■shawtheashさんの作品を許可を得て翻訳させていただきました。ありがとうございます。元リンクのkudosを押して是非応援を。あと意訳してる部分もあるので間違えてたら教えていただければ幸いです。----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------「お前は男でも女でもない出来損ないだ」シドは息を荒くしながら繰り返す。「父さんがお前を嫌いなのも無理はない」





	寵愛なき小女郎  （日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [不得宠的小小姐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394193) by [shawtheash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash). 



「お前は自分を恥じるべきだ、サド」シドは息を荒げながら言った。「お前はシヴァナの恥だ」

サデウスは兄の下に横たわって、涙を流し、メガネを床に落とした。  
彼はこれが自分の過ちなのかもわからなかった。  
彼の両足の間に男性器が無く（実際にはあるのかもしれなかったが、その貧弱な突起はペニスというより  
大きすぎるクリトリスのようだった）、女性器がある。それが間違いだった。  
彼は自分の身体をコントロールできず、膣は壊れた蛇口のように水が流れ、全身が赤らんだり熱くなったりして、  
胸が柔らかく膨らんで、乳頭が腫れているのも間違いだった。  
彼は発情して、自分では考えてなかったが、それが間違いだった。

兄の息はまるで牛のように荒々しく、断続的にサデウスを責め立て、下半身はまだ止まらず、弟を弄び、  
ペニスはサデウスの膣から何度も滑り出た。  
アソコは濡れそぼっていて、シドが挿入するための通り道が開いており、サデウスの熱くなった子宮に通じていた。

サデウスは最初激しく抵抗し、足を必死に閉じていた。しかし淫らな水はもはや床に流れ落ちるほどだった。  
彼は悲鳴をあげて拒絶し、しどろもどろにシドを非難したが、これが兄を怒らせた。  
シドは彼に平手打ちをし、彼を罵倒する。この阿婆擦れの売女、孕み待ちの雌犬がよぉ、  
道理で父さんがお前の事を嫌いなわけだよ、男の顔をしてるのにチンポが無い変態なんか誰が好きになるんだ？  
雌穴は再び愛液が溢れ始める。現時点での最大の願いは犯されることだった。しかし、彼はそれを口に出せないで、  
ただ悔しく泣くことしかできなかった。

シドはサデウスの脚を開き、サデウスは咽び泣き、細くて白い脚は震え、股の間の肉孔が見えた。  
真っ赤で、水を垂らしている、哀れにくぱくぱと開いた肉孔。  
彼の膣口はわずかに開いていて、陰唇は湿っぽく開かれだらしなく、両側を引っ張られることを熱望していた。  
シドは彼の手を掴んだ。彼は慌てててを後ろにやろうとしたが、シドは力が強く、鉄製のトングのように  
彼を掴み、彼の目に指を突いた。

サデウスは目を閉じて、自分の手の淫液を見ることを拒絶する。  
シドは彼の自慰行為を見ていた。  
その時、彼は下腹部を押さえて両足でベッドを踏み、尻が高く上がっていて2本の指を膣内に埋もれさせ忙しなく出し入れさせて、絶頂するには遅くなかった。  
その結果、シドが直接入ってきて、サデウスの嬌声は叫声になった。彼はすばやく縮こまって、自分の指を抜き出して、毛布を被り、恐ろしさのあまり出てこれなかった。

シドも驚いたことだろう。彼は反応してからサデウスを罵り始めた。何と言ったか―恥知らずの売春婦、三下の淫乱女、汚らわしい畜生…  
サデウスはシヴァナの宝物のお坊ちゃんがそんなそんな汚い言葉を言うことができることさえ知らなかった。  
そして事情が変わって、自分が嫌ってきた弟にも、やっと道理に適った使い道がある事に気づき、少しも遠慮するつもりがなかった。  
彼は力をかけずにサデウスを手に入れた。結局は頭が発情した雌牛だ。彼がどんなに抵抗しても、シドを馬鹿だと罵っても、  
彼の温いヴァギナは開きっぱなしで、有能な者の精液を受け入れるためにある、今日、まさにシドを。

「お前は男でも女でもない出来損ないだ」シドは息を荒くしながら繰り返す。「父さんがお前を嫌いなのも無理はない」

サデウスは短い悲鳴をあげた。やわい拳をあげながらシドを殴ろうとしたが、あっという間に腕を押さえられた。  
サデウスは顔を真っ赤にして泣き叫んだ。両手を兄の胸に押しつけ、彼は歯を食いしばる。しかし、うめき声は彼の唇のすき間や鼻から漏れ出てくる。  
彼は強姦されて気持ちよくはならず、痛みを感じるだけで、その鈍い痛みが彼の下腹に蓄積し、シドの暴行にゼリーのように震えていた。

が、シドが射精しそうになって素早く引き抜くと、サデウスは急にこの摩擦から快感を得た。  
不意に声を上げてしまったが、彼はもう自分の喘ぎ声を抑える余裕がなくなっていた。彼は兄の腕をつかんで、この突然やってきた悦びをもう少し強く、長く感じていたいと願うが、  
シドはすぐに射精した。

サデウスの快楽は突然終わった。彼は大きく口が開き喉が渇いて痛みがある。ぼんやりした視界で天井を眺める。  
彼は何も自分の膣に入った感じがしない。ただシドが鼻歌を歌いながら、もったいぶって咳をし、サデウスの枕元のティッシュで自身の下半身を拭き、  
弟を見る勇気もなく、ズボンを穿いたらさっさと出て行ってしまった。

サデウスはしばらくしてやっと起き上がる。彼は足を大きく広げたまま、自分の淫らな水の中にすわって、シドがちゃんと閉めなかったドアをじっと見つめている。  
そして姿勢を変えて、改めて自分の雌の穴に指を突っ込んで、思いきって自慰をした。  
彼は叫び声も上げない中で絶頂に達したが、今回の絶頂は無味乾燥だった。が、彼の肉孔の内壁はかろうじて痙攣し、彼の指をゆっくり圧迫している。

サデウスは息も絶え絶えに、指を抜いて、毛布をかぶって、涙を流した。

END


End file.
